


I’ll Make Sure You Remember (despite the alcohol)

by DJ_is_Tired



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beomgyu is Panicked Gay, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Drinking, Drunk Choi Soobin, Huening Kai is just plain Gay, Huening Kai is sneaky, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oblivious Choi Beomgyu, Party Games, Pining Choi Yeonjun, Sad Choi Soobin, Soobin is Panicked Gay, Soobin is an emotional drunk, Taehyun is Confident Gay, Yeonjun is Confident Gay, yeonjun is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_is_Tired/pseuds/DJ_is_Tired
Summary: Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Huening Kai try to throw Yeonjun and Soobin together at a House party. Even though it doesn’t go as planned, the night ends with a step in the right direction, as long as Soobin remembers the next morning.(Beomgyu and Taehyun have also been avoiding a certain incident that comes up randomly. With the resurface of this memory, also comes the resurface of the feelings they never talked about.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 167





	I’ll Make Sure You Remember (despite the alcohol)

Beomgyu rolled his eyes and gestured silently to the two Hyungs on the couch across the room. Taehyun scoffed as Yeonjun once again tried to flirt with Soobin, but Soobin’s face remained neutral as he shrugged his shoulders. Kai facepalmed as Soobin stole glances of Yeonjun whenever the eldest looked away. 

“We have to do something.” Beomgyu finally admitted.

“They’re so dense.” Taehyun agreed.

“I have a plan.” Kai said, causing the other two heads to turn towards his.  
—-  
Soobin looked into his cup, staring at the liquid before taking another sip. This party was not lacking at all in the variety of alcohol, but he still hated every kind he tried. He grimaced as it burned his throat.

Yeonjun turned back to Soobin, speaking directly in his ear so to be heard over the party. “Do you need me to drive you home later?” 

Soobin nodded. He wasn’t drunk, but he knew he was in no place to be behind the wheel. 

Why was he forcing himself to drink? 

Oh yeah, it could be the fact that Yeonjun proposed he drink to “loosen up” and “be more social”. 

That didn’t really help though, because here he was sitting by his Hyung, afraid to be left alone in a room full of people who might actually try to talk to him if Yeonjun isn’t there.

Yeonjun had already attracted quite a few of their classmates and some unknown students to the couch. He kept declining their offers to dance or join their drinking games. Soobin knew it was his fault, but Yeonjun had been the one to drag Soobin here.

Yeonjun was in another conversation with their classmate when his hand fell to Soobin’s thigh as he laughed. Soobin just stared down at his hand. This was  
the fourth time his hand had found its way to Soobin’s thigh. Not that he was counting. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Kai stood on a table in the middle of the room. Heads turned his way as he announced, “We’re starting a game of truth or dare in the dining room!” 

Soobin was unfazed, but Yeonjun gasped beside him, his hand momentarily tightening on Soobin’s thigh. Not that he noticed.

“Ahhh I want to join! Soobin-ah, will you please come play?”

Soobin almost immediately declined, scrunching his nose at the thought of having to interact with so many people at once, but Yeonjun’s hand tightened again and he leaned in close to Soobin, exposing his puppy eyes and pouty lip.

Soobin sighed.

“Fine.”  
—-  
Yeonjun found a seat at the dining table across from Soobin where several shots had been lined up.

“Oh, we’re doing drinking punishments?”

Taehyun looked up suspiciously at Yeonjun. “Yeah? Is that a bother? I feel like it’d be the least of your worries, Hyung.”

Yeonjun sunk into his chair. “I wasn’t supposed to drink tonight. I’m Soobin’s ride.”

“Call a cab.” Taehyun said calmly. Beomgyu stifled a laugh before clearing his throat.

“Okay I say we start with the most sober person. Yeonjun-Hyung, seems like you haven’t had a drop! Truth or dare?” Kai asked, a smirk on his lips and mischief in his voice. 

Yeonjun went straight in for it. “Dare.”

Kai sat back and tapped his chin. Beomgyu leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Kai smirked, again.

“I dare you to sit in another player’s lap for the rest of the game.”

Yeonjun laughed. These were the kind of dares they were doing? He was definitely staying sober. 

Yeonjun looked around the table before locking eyes with Soobin. His eyes were wide and he looked away quickly. Yeonjun got up and walked swiftly to Soobin’s seat before pulling the chair back and placing himself on Soobin’s lap. Soobin swallowed thickly before shifting slightly in the seat.

Kai shrugged. “Okay, guess that was an easy one. Yeonjun-Hyung, your turn!”

As Yeonjun looked around the table, he felt Soobin’s hands come up to his waist. He wasn’t exactly holding him yet, but they were resting on the top of his hips. Yeonjun liked the feeling.

“Beomgyu! Truth or dare?”

“Truth” 

“Boring. Have you ever been caught kissing by an adult?”

Taehyun’s head shot up. He stared straight at Beomgyu but the elder wasn’t looking his way.

Beomgyu flushed slightly, a smile still on his lips. “Yes, I have.”

A few “ohhh!’s” left the table as Beomgyu stuck his tongue out at Yeonjun. Yeonjun only raised his eyebrows.

Beomgyu looked past Yeonjun. 

“Soobin-Hyung! I know you’re still there. Truth or Dare!”

Soobin’s hands gripped onto Yeonjun’s waist suddenly.

“Truth.”

Beomgyu laughed. “Predictable. Who was the last person you played seven minutes in heaven with?”

“No one. I’ve never played.”

“Whaaaat? Really? We should play that instead!”

Soobin shifted under Yeonjun again. 

“I don’t think—“

“What about just one round so you know what it is? You could play with Yeonjun-Hyung.” 

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow. What exactly was Beomgyu trying to do? Soobin was obviously uncomfortable, but had become a stuttering mess.

“N-no...I’ll, I will just—-“ He leaned over Yeonjun, took one of the shots from the table, and threw it back into his throat. He grimaced and coughed as he swallowed it down. Beomgyu shrugged.

The game continued with a few more simple dares and questions, a few people downing the punishment shots. It was Taehyun’s turn when Soobin was finally picked again. 

“Truth or dare.” The unbothered boy said.

“Dare.” Soobin said, but Yeonjun could feel his heart speed up against his back.

“Confess to your crush right now.” He said mercilessly. 

The table erupted with reactions. Yeonjun turned to look at Soobin. He was looking down and kept stuttering. His face was flushed and he seemed a little dazed, although still nervous. Before he could reach over and take another shot, Yeonjun stood up.

“I think we’re done playing now. Soobin—“

Yeonjun grabbed Soobin’s hand. Soobin quickly followed Yeonjun out of the dining room, into the kitchen, and through a back door into the nearly-abandoned backyard. There were two girls and a guy near a basketball hoop across the yard, but Yeonjun ignored them.

Soobin threw back most of the drink that was still in his hand from earlier. He knew now that he wasn’t drinking to be more social, he just didn’t want to remember much of this party tomorrow. 

Yeonjun sighed as he heard Soobin grimace. He turned to see a downcast Soobin staring into the almost empty solo cup in his hand. He sighed as he put his hand on Soobin’s shoulder.

“Soobin-ah—“

“I’m so sorry.” Soobin interrupted, tears streaming quickly down his face. They fell miserably into his cup as he shook with quiet sobs.

Yeonjun’s heart broke. “Soobin! What are sorry for? Don’t cry, please. Here give me this, I think you’ve had too much to drink.” He said as he grabbed the solo cup from his hand and placed it on the patio table.

Yeonjun put both hands on Soobin’s face, stroking away the constant stream of tears.

“What did you do? What are you sorry for?”

“Not being brave and...and s-social and stuff. Not being like you.”

“Soobin~ you don’t have to be like me. I like you how you are and you shouldn’t change! I’m sorry for putting you in that uncomfortable situation! I know you don’t like those games yet I forced you to play.”

Soobin shook his head. “It’s okay.” He said before wiping his face on his sleeve. Yeonjun reached forward and pulled Soobin into a hug, which the younger accepted by placing his hands on Yeonjun’s back.

Yeonjun sighed. He had to tell Soobin his feelings soon, so that these hugs could possibly be less rare in the future. 

Yeonjun pulled away and put both hands on Soobin’s shoulders. Soobin’s eyes shifted away from Yeonjun briefly, towards the three teens across the lawn.

“Soobin-ah, I love you.”

Soobin flushed slightly. “I love you too, Hyung.”

“No I don’t think you understand.” Yeonjun said, intent on making sure Soobin knew how he felt. “I love you...like a lot.”

“I know Yeonjun...its not your fault I know you love me and you didn’t mean to put me in that situ—-“

“Soobin.”

Soobin locked eyes with Yeonjun once again. Yeonjun facepalmed. 

“How are you so oblivious.”

“Huh?”

Yeonjun didn’t hesitate. He leaned forward and crashed his lips on Soobin’s. The kiss was fierce from Yeonjun’s side, making Soobin hesitant to lean into him. However, as Yeonjun pulled back, Soobin found the courage to push forward again into another, more confident kiss. His hands found Yeonjun’s waist, his grip finally secure. Yeonjun hummed appreciatively at the feel of Soobin pulling him closer. In response, Soobin lightly bit Yeonjun’s bottom lip, making Yeonjun giggle into his mouth. Yeonjun smirked into the kiss at Soobin’a newfound confidence, even though the alcohol was to blame. 

In the kitchen, there were three little spies looking at them through the window. 

“Well, it might not have gone as planned, but it still happened!” Beomgyu said. The other two nodded in agreement.

“Next time, Lets just go straight with seven minutes in heaven.” Taehyun suggested.

“Next time?” Beomgyu questioned.

“You never know! There are more people we can throw together. We could be like, the three musketeers but instead we’re the three Cupids.”

Beomgyu laughed loudly and playfully hit Taehyun’s arm. Kai looked between the two.

“So can I know the little secret between you two as well?” Kai said, turning to Beomgyu and Taehyun.

“What secret?” Beomgyu said although his eyes were wide with understanding.

Taehyun sighed and looked at the floor. “His mom caught us making out when I drove him home after the Halloween party.”

Beomgyu whipped his head in Taehyun’s direction. “Dude! Why’d you tell him?”

Taehyun shrugged. “He asked.” 

Kai’s mouth was hanging open as he processed the confession. “That was five months ago! You never told me!”

Beomgyu bit his lip. “To be fair, I don’t really remember anything... I was wasted and apparently I kissed him.”

Kai raised an eyebrow. “And you didn’t stop him?” He asked to Taehyun. 

Taehyun smirked. “It felt nice.”

“It did?” Beomgyu questioned.

Taehyun flushed. “I-I mean...kinda.” 

Before Beomgyu could reply, the kitchen door opened and Yeonjun was pushed through it by an obviously drunk Soobin, his lips still pressed to Yeonjun’s. Yeonjun forced Soobin off of him and shushed him.

“We need to get out of here without the maknaes seeing—-“ Yeonjun stopped short as he finally noticed the three of them standing there. Beomgyu scoffed.

“I’m not a maknae!” He whined.

“Yeonjun please take me hoooome.” Soobin whined with his eyes closed and his head on the eldest’s shoulder while clinging to his arm. “I’m sleepy.”

“I know baby I’m taking you home right now.” Yeonjun said sweetly with a pat to Soobin’s head.

Taehyun pretended to gag, making Hueningkai laugh loudly. 

Yeonjun shushed them before pulling Soobin away from the kitchen and out of the party. 

Beomgyu turned to Taehyun. “It felt nice?” 

“I said kinda.”

“Why are you unsure?”

“It happened five months ago I hardly remember!”

“Oh so kissing me isn’t memorable?!”

“Beomgyu you’re taking this way too seriously.”

“Because I wanna know what it was like! I don’t even remember!”

“Fine!” Taehyun said before grabbing Beomgyu’s shirt with both hands and pushing him against the kitchen counter while kissing him. Taehyun didn’t let up until Beomgyu ripped him off of him, gasping for air. 

“You—you didn’t have...why did you—“

Hueningkai groaned loudly. “Ughhhh can everyone stop being so gross for five seconds!”

Taehyun released Beomgyu and shrugged before grabbing Hueningkai’s hand. “You’re right. Let’s go dance.”

Beomgyu took a second, still against the counter, and brought his hand up to his lips.

“I’ll definitely remember that one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in the middle of my Tyunning fic and I’m highkey stuck pfttt, but if I didn’t right anything soon I was afraid I never would so I wrote this oneshot. Yes I know house party drunk kissing one shots are cliché but I’m contributing to it so yeah... ehehehehe okay bye <3


End file.
